When buying most mice, including most of the gaming mice available on the market today, users have no option but to use the mouse with the click force that the mouse comes with. Different click forces, however, can be useful in different situations. For example, a MOBA (multiplayer online battle arena) or RTS (real-time strategy) player may keep the click force low for fast clicking during heated games, while a sniper in an FPS (first person shooter) game may keep the click force high in order to ensure that the mouse button is not pressed by mistake. Thus, there may be a need for adjustable click force mice.